


Communion

by Andromakhe



Series: Of Blades and Blossoms [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Companionship, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Gentleness, Meditation, Peace, dreamscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a couple weeks before 'Odds.' Leo and Lotus meditate together. "Welcome to my world," indeed. But worlds don't exist in a vacuum, and Leo influences Lotus as she influences him. The companion song is "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communion

**Author's Note:**

> This is another companion to "Against All Odds," but occurs before it.
> 
> I took some creative license with the lotuses in the story. They normally grow in water, but these are on land and not nearly as tall as normal ones. Maybe one and a half feet or so. It works better for the story this way.
> 
> The companion song is "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran, more for the beauty and mood than the lyrics. But some of the lyrics happen to match up.

Leo and Lotus sat with their legs out in front of them, knees comfortably bent as they faced each other. They clasped each other's hands as afternoon sun warmed the room. In a few hours, it would be evening and cool, but Leo and Lotus both found the warmth relaxing, which would help them achieve the communion they desired today.

Leo squeezed Lotus' hands and she squeezed back, smiling coyly. But then she frowned uneasily, glancing toward the window to her right. She withdrew her hands from Leo's and moved toward it so that the warmth from the sun touched her cheek. Leo began to follow but Lotus shook her head no, holding up a hand. "I must go first. You can follow when I am not here."

Leo felt vaguely rejected, hurt that she wasn't comfortable enough with him to stay near him. But she was the one who suggested they do this. He merely wished to meditate together. She wanted to know him in spirit, wanted him to know her in a way she hadn't allowed any but Master Mogo to experience. Such was the uniqueness of her connection to Leonardo.

Remembering this, pain turned to honor and he carefully probed her spirit once in a while to gauge her level of relaxation and the depth of her meditation. At length, she no longer reacted to his gentle nudges, her spirit remaining placid. He approached and assumed the position he had earlier, legs slightly bent and hands clutching hers.

Sinking deep into his own trance, his spirit was freed from the narrow confines of physical sensation and Lotus was easily located. She was bright and warm, peaceful and a touch melancholy, crafty and guarded. Leo never saw her cautiousness directed at him, but he could sense it was a part of her. She had told him that she could trust him. Here was his proof. Leo knew that Lotus was probably seeing the truth of his statements, too - that he could be himself first, rather then a student or a leader. It was not that he disliked being either. In fact, he thrived on both those roles. They made him feel useful. But sometimes, he just needed to know he was loved for himself first and his skills second, and that was what Lotus provided. Yes, she appreciated his skills, but he knew those alone were not enough to hold her attention. He wasn't sure if his personality would be enough to retain her love, either, but he was certain he was doing something right.

Leo found his way barred by a wall of interwoven vines and leaves. The vines were thorny and the leaves had jagged edges. He contemplated cutting through them, but then decided that was disrespectful to Lotus' sanctuary. So he moved around the perimeter, the place totally protected, and came upon a gate that was like a woven mat. Leo carefully touched the vines and leaves, and he swore they twitched under his hand as though alive and wishing to cut him, only to be prevented from doing so by Lotus. He stroked the woven gate, so much like Sensei's mats, and smiled. There was a cord on one side of the mat, which Leo tugged on. The mat rolled up, leaving a gap in the wall. Leo stepped through and heard the rustle behind him of the mat unfurling and touching the ground.

The first thing Leo noticed was the warmth. But the sun was not at full strength. The warmth was soothing and kind, just inviting him to lie down and close his eyes. He had the absurd image of himself as a normal turtle, basking on a rock. He couldn't help it. He found himself lying on the ground beside a bed of purple lotuses, fingers caressing the petals of a flower and the flower caressing back. Leo gasped slightly, and then grinned, looking at the flower more closely. Propped on his forearm, he spoke to the flower. "You like the warmth, too? It's nice on my shell."

The flower didn't answer, but Leo sensed a different quality to its caresses against his fingers. The petals curled and actually gripped one of his fingers gently, managing to convey commiseration and care. It was as though it were trying to convey agreement.

Leo lowered his head and brushed his beak over the flower he was touching, and the flower squirted nectar into his mouth. Leo laughed outright, licking his beak and swallowing the sweet liquid. Another flower waved its petals, and Leo smiled at it, stroking its petals. He put his beak close to it and it, too, gave him nectar. Other flowers in the group he was near also volunteered. Not all the flowers did, but it didn't take too much nectar to satisfy him, due to its sweetness. It was unlike true, physical nectar, in that it tasted like watery honey and had an intoxicating effect, magnifying his already relaxed and cheerful mood.

Leo pillowed his head on folded arms, sighing with contentment so deep that he didn't think he'd ever feel anything like it again. He breathed slow and deep, the scent of earth and plants surrounding him, sharp vines and leaves standing protectively, and red and white lotuses bending their heads toward him. His eyes drifted shut unconsciously and he dozed, feeling safe and loved, though he knew he was not supposed to sleep. 

Leo was brought out of his light doze by the feel of something rhythmically stroking his shell. He wasn't alarmed, though, because he knew what it was even without needing to confirm it. It was his sweet Blossom, probably coming to remind him why he was here.

He raised his head slowly and patted the first flower he'd met fondly, murmuring a "sayonara" as she curled her petals one last time around his finger. Working the kinks out of his neck carefully, he noticed decorative pebbles scattered around the flower plots, perfect for throwing across the water that divided the compound. He extended a hand to Lotus, one palm braced against the ground. Smiling down at him, Lotus helped him up and brushed dirt off his chest as he stretched his limbs with a groan of effort. He waved to the red and white lotuses that alternated with the purple ones around three sides of the pond and was rewarded to see them nod back at him. Smiling sheepishly at Lotus, he began to apologize. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

But she laughed happily, tenderly, and pulled him lovingly into her arms and kissed his mouth, tasting the nectar on his tongue when he licked her lips. He moaned appreciatively and began stroking her back and kneading her shoulders, her embrace tightening and his arms moving to encircle her and return the hug.

Lotus released Leo and indicated the pond over her shoulder with a hand, and Leo noticed there was a rowboat that he swore hadn't been there before. Lotus climbed into it and picked up an oar, and Leo understood what was required of him. Carefully climbing into the boat, he picked up the other oar, and at a nod from Lotus, they began to move the boat across the pond. The motion was halting at first as they attempted to negotiate a rhythm, but eventually, the boat glided smoothly at a middling pace. Leo saw that across the pond was a cozy-looking cottage made of wood, and he smiled over at Lotus kindly. "Is this what you hope for? Because this isn't like your apartment."

Lotus answered quietly. "I want a life of combat, of ninja training, of shared moments with you. I want calm and solitude and unwavering companionship, with and without you. I prefer smaller houses. I am minimalist and really do not need that much space. I am not sure this is my hope. More like an ideal."

"I don't know. I'd miss modern conveniences. I appreciate going without and how it brings one closer to nature, but I don't think I could live like that indefinitely."

"Neither could I, honestly. I am sure we could find a compromise."

They reached the other side of the pond and Leo jumped ashore, automatically offering a hand to Lotus. She hesitated, knowing she could make it on land safely without him. Nodding, Leo began to retract his hand, but Lotus caught it and put one foot on the ground, bracing herself against Leo's shoulder as she brought her other foot over.

They walked hand in hand, but instead of going into the house, Lotus lead them to a picnic table. A pizza with chicken, garlic, mushrooms and arugula sat waiting next to a pot of hot tea, a coconut cream pie for dessert. Leo was salivating in anticipation while Lotus smiled warmly. Even she was looking forward to a wonderful meal. She could imagine pizza growing on her if it became associated with Leo.

The scene faded as Lotus woke to Leo on his shell, legs splayed awkwardly in front of him. The clock on her wall said he had about fifteen minutes before he had to leave for home. She maneuvered his head to rest on her thigh, the sun warming his ribs and his cheek. She let him rest for five minutes and then began to stroke his shell and shake him by the shoulder.

But Leo didn't respond.

Lotus had seen how sometimes, people went so deep into meditation that they had to be called back spiritually. So she called to Leo, clearly imagining her apartment, him lying on the floor and propped on her leg, one hand on his cheek while the other rested on his shell. Finally, he stirred, blinking up at her in brief disorientation before he became aware of his situation.

Leo sat up and crawled to the mattress on the floor, sitting on its edge while Lotus sat beside him. Gathering Lotus against his chest, he scooted back with her until his shell rested against the couch, Lotus cooperating and helping him to move her. His arms were firmly encircling her waist, his breath cool against her neck as he kissed her shoulder and held part of it in his beak briefly. Lotus lay her head back against his shoulder, eyes closed and savoring their closeness, her hands warm on Leo's thighs and her legs straight in front of her..

But then Lotus raised her head and sat up as her right hand moved to cover a moderate sneeze. She gently extricated herself as Leo offered a "Bless you" behind her. She smiled back at him and glanced at the clock, gasping in alarm.

Leo followed her gaze and scrambled to his feet, alarmed as well. He was late.

"Oh, no," Lotus said worriedly.

"I have to run." Leo wore his swords and his belt quickly and straightened his mask. At the door, he turned to Lotus and reached for her. She stepped into his embrace and he touched his cheek to hers and nuzzled her neck with his snout. "Thank you. For the trust you've shown me. I'd say more but I'm speechless. In a good way. I love you. Goodbye for now."

"Sayonara. Perhaps one day, I can visit you. Take care." Lotus squeezed him a little painfully, a frisson of fear coursing through her before she regained control of herself and released him.

With an almost rude nod of farewell, Leo sped away, not quite running but definitely not jogging. Lotus tried not to feel hurt. But she remembered Leo talking to her flowers, accepting their gifts, and the absolute relaxation he projected, which he'd said she gave him. And she smiled. And hoped.


End file.
